List of Demon Doors (Fable II)
Demon Doors, as with Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters, play no prominent role in this game, due to the fact that no Demon Doors are necessary for Quests. They more or less serve as sub-quests, usually requiring you to perform a small task, collect a certain item and/or perform a certain expression. In Fable II, there is a total of 9 different Demon Doors Winter Lodge *'Location': Bloodstone, on the path leading from Wraithmarsh. *'How to Open': Play a lute perfectly. *'Reward': Master Longsword The Arid Sea *'Location': Bower Lake (SW area) *'How to Open': Respond to his script using expressions. The ones you'll need: Laugh, Fart, Point & Laugh, Middle Finger, Vulgar Thrust, Growl, Bloodlust Roar, Worship, Dance and Blow Kiss in that order. All of them can be found in Bowerstone bookstore, except for Laugh. Worship is obtained from the upstairs bookshelf once you own Fiction Burns. *'Reward': Lucky Charm Augment Forgotten Keep *'Location': Bowerstone Cemetery, north side of map, due west from (and very close to) the Old Town entrance. *'How to Open': Kick a chicken at the Demon Door. *'Reward': Balverine Strength Potion, Practiced Skill Potion, and Infused Will Potion. The Sepulchre *'Location': Brightwood (middle of the W area) next to Giles Farm *'How to Open': First, he wants cheese. Second, you must get a certain hairstyle (from Bowerstone Market or Bloodstone), which may include moustaches (even females must have a moustache). Thirdly, he will want you to wear a certain outfit that can be obtained from a combination of Oakfield and Bowerstone clothing shops. The required outfit can vary for each Hero so it is recommended you follow the Demon Door's directions. *'Reward': Lad of The Night Outfit. If for some reason one of these combinations don't work keep tapping the A button in front of the door to reset. Homestead *'Location': Oakfield, on the outskirts of town, by the sea. *'How to Open': Wants to see a marriage proposal or usage of the Blow Kiss expression (Does not have to be directed to a person). *'Reward': Serenity Farm (the house, cannot be sold, can be upgraded, can be set as maritial home), Come Hither, Dear, and Hammerthyst *'Bugs': Even if a marriage proposal is given in front of the door it may still say, "How could you have gotten engaged without letting me watch the event.". This forces you to use the blow kiss expression, and occurs very often. Memory Lane *'Location': Rookridge, take the trail leading south from the carriage house, cross the bridge, and head east through some trees. *'How to Open': Have your dog do five tricks in front of the Demon Door. (If your dog is dead its ghost will appear when you are getting close to the Demon Door.) *'Reward': Potion of Life The Vault *'Location': Westcliff, between the small bandit camp and a marshy area where a pack of Balverines will ambush you. *'How to Open': 75% corruption or more. (Heart of Corruption does help.) An easy way to get the corruption required to open this door is to charge high rent on all houses. *'Reward': The Calavera (legendary mace) Terry Cotter's Army *'Location': Wraithmarsh (NE corner) *'How to Open': Bring the Maximum amount of followers (10 people) to him. An easy way to do this is to go to Bloodstone, and use prostitutes who are in love with you. Have people follow you, then fast travel to Brightwood Tower and use the cullis gate to Wraithmarsh. This way you encounter no enemies to harm your entourage. If there are still enemies attacking you at Brightwood Tower, but you've already gone through the marsh, get your entourage together. You will need probably to be safe a level 4 or level 5 raise dead spell. Then fast travel to Wraithmarsh: Drowned Farm summon up your dead army. There are only couple of enemies here vs. the 10 or more that are at Brightwood Tower. The dead army will keep them busy so you can just run straight to the demon door with all your people safe and sound. Then the little scene will begin and you will have access to your reward. *'Reward': The Perforator (legendary turret rifle) Notes *If you have already purchased Brightwood Tower, you can simply fast travel with your group of people there, and use the Cullis Gate, thus avoiding any enemies in the marsh. **If you have not purchased the Tower, running through the area without fighting may also get you to the Cullis Gate without losing too many followers. *It is best to bring soldiers from Bloodstone with you so you don't have to worry too much about them since they already have weapons. *This could be a recreation of the Hero's "house" as seen in the "The Perfect World" section of the main story. *The name Terry Cotter is a likely reference to the Terracotta Warriors. *Be sure all the followers are Adults- children will not come because they can't leave the region they are from. Forest Sanctum *'Location': Fairfax Gardens, under the castle entrance. *'How to open': Open all other demon doors. *'Reward': Marcus's Poem and 50,000 gold **'Achievement': The Concierge (with See the Future) A small fun-fact: Even when the door is open, you can still hear it yawn when you get close to it when in the foyer of Fairfax Castle. Category:Demon Doors